Perigo entre Dimens
e o quarto episodio de Ben 10: Universo de Heróis Sinopse Alpha retorna com a ajuda de um coraçonoid e se torna mais poderoso,a equipe de rex vai para o mundo de Ben,e eles devem achar Alpha e detelo. Script O episodio começa no Nulificador alpha começa a sair Alpha:estou livre nulo gradiões vem atrais dele Alpha ataca eles nulo guardiões derrotados Alpha:Não tentem impedir a saida de Alpha eu farei Rex e Ben Pagarem pelo que fizerãp um coroçonoid aparece na frente de alpha coraçonoid: quer mais poder? Alpha:Quem e voce? coraçõnoid: eu posso trasformar vc num mutante poderoso,mas poderoso que rex salazar Alpha:Eu quero destruilo,me de mais poder coraçõnoid e alpha saiem do nulificador enquanto isso na base da provindencia rex está sentado em sua cama,falando com sua equipe Rex:Seis,não tem nenhum evo maluco solto por ai? Seis: Não,os outros agentes estão mantendo a ordem Rex:quale,nenhuma missão importante? Cavaleiro Branco aparece Cavaleiro branco: Cesar disse que alpha deve ter escapado Rex:Alpha!nada legal,mais uma missão e uma missão,vamos la galera Cavaleiro Branco: Espere Rex Rex:Alpha esta solto,imagina o que ele pode fazer Cavaleiro Branco Cesar: ele está no universo de Ben Rex:perai do Ben,aquele que vira Alienigenas? Bobo Haha:Sinistro Cesar: É,um portal deve se abrir no centro daqui a 5 minutos para o univeroso dele,o portal é temporario,saia antes de fechar Rex. Rex:ok A equipe de Rex (todos os presentes menos o cesar entram no portal) enquanto isso no universo de Ben Ben:quale,os vilões estão cada vez com mais medo Jason: é algo natural Ben:A é,eu acho que o Vilgax ta com tanto medo de mimque nem tem coragem de voltar Jason: ... Kevin posso fazer uma pergunta? Kevin:Ta,Fala logo!O que é? Jason: Eu sou novo na equipe,então quando a Gwen diz que vai voltar a seu antigo visual ela vai virar anodita? afinal seria a forma original da espécie dela Kevin:Não se preocupe,ela so vira Anodita quando ta zangada Jason: Você está com raiva de mim levin Kevin:Você quer mesmo saber? Jason: Sim,se vamos ser uma equipe,vc deve confiar em mim e não me dodiar. Kevin:Ta,eu vou te contar o que eu tenho contra você,primeiro fica tentando roubar a Gwen de mim,segundo ela ta quase na sua Kevin:e por ultimo,voce parece muito inteligente,e ela ta impressionada e eu não agento mais to ficando doido Jason: Ok. mas pelo que eu ouvir do Driba você se importa mais com o carro do que com ela. Kevin:o que o Driba disse,aquele galvaniano! Jason: Tooda a base já sabe disso Kevin:Mesmo eu me preocupando com meu carro,e claro que me preocupo mais com a Gwen Jason: Driba disse algo diferente,mas ok. por favor tente confiar em mim,se não a equipe de ben não sera mais uma equipe compriende? Kevin:sim Jason: Então os boatos de você querer me bater eram mentiras certo? :Kevin:e mentira mesmo Jason: Ok, (Gwen chega por trais de Kevin e ele leva um susto) Kevin:ahhh,e so voce Gwen Jason: Nossa.acho que finalmente compriende o que quis dizer. Gwen: Vou entender isso como uma elógio,oi a todos. Ben:Oi Gwen Gwen: Jason eu peguei o livro sobre mana que pediu,se quiser pode estudar comigo sobre mana lá na minha casa Jason: Adoraria. Kevin:eu vou acertar uma pedra na cabeça do Jason(falando baixo) alarme na base toca Jerry: rapido Ben! Ben vai correndo a equipe o segue (kevin está pegando a pedra) Rook: o que houve Jerry? Jerry: Uma abertura dimensional no centro Rook: nunca vi algo assim. Jason: Cool. Ben:que maneiro! Jerry: Dizem que você reconheceria Ben Ben:bom,isso ja aconteceu uma vez,mais so uma,e porque aconteceria de novo? jerry:Sua equipe é que vai descobrir isso Ben:ok Kevin joga a pedra em direção a Jason,mas a pedra é segurado por algo de mana o que deixa Kevin com mais raiva. Kevin:ah,agora a Gwen ta protegendo ele(falando baixo) Gwen: Kevin Ethan Levin Kevin:não fui eu. Gwen: Estou decepcionada com você, (Gwen joga pedra no chão e se recusa a olhar para Kevin) Jerry: Querem que eu chame outro grupo para resolver isso da dimenssão? parecem estar com plobremas Ben:não Jerry: Ben,eu posso chamar outro grupo. Ben:não precisa,esses problemas não importão Jerry então sai Jason: Eu achei o Rex Jason: Ele caiu a algumas ruas daki Ben:Rex,o garoto robo? Jason: Pelo menos é o nome que tem na ficha dele Ben:ok vamos la Jason: Os amigos deles não estam longe,o macaco evo está numa luta Ben:ta,vamos para a proto truck todos seguem Ben Jason: Mandei as condenadas do Rex para o veiculo Ben:Rook,liga logo a Proto-Truck Gwen: Com fez isso sem se conectar com a proto teck? Jason: Meus poderes funcionam como uma rede sem fio,posso mandar comando as tecnologias que estão próximas de mim.como a proto teck nesse momento Gwen: Nossa,Legal saber Ben:mais legal do que ver eu virar o Alien X ou o Gigante? Gwen: Ben,a poucos messes o gigante me acertou um raio cósmico Ben:a culpa foi sua de se entrometer Gwen: Você acha realmente certo ter quase matado o Kevin!? Ben:não vamos falar mais do que aconteceu o bom e que aquilo acabo Gwen: Concordo. Rook: Enquanto vocês discutiam eu trouxe o Rex a proto truck Rex:Oi Ben,e quem são seus amigos? Jason estende a mão para cumprimentar Rex Ben:Oi Rex,esses são Kevin,Gwen,Rook,e Jason Jason retira seu gesto ao perceber que Rex não era acustumado a ele Ben:o que esta fazendo aqui Rex? Rex:o Alpha ele esta de volta! Jason: Ele depende de nanites certo? Rex:Quem e você? Rex:sim Jason: Sou Jason o tecnopata e o jovem com Q.I acima de 180 Jason: Simples,encontrem ele e eu posso controlar os nanites dele e derrota -lo em segundos Ben:ta,Rook acelera Rook: Achei o seis e o cavaleiro Gwen: Acima de 180? Você realmente é impressionante Jason Jason: Obrigado Cavaleiro e Seis aparecem. Cavaleiro Branco: Não temos tempo para conversas,precisamos ir a sua base jovem Ben Rook: Os encanadores o acharam,ele estava numa festa Rook: Já está na base Rex:e a cara dele esta numa festa Todos vão para a base dos encanadores Jason: Quero pedir um favor senhor... Seis Seis: Qual? Jason: Se você é a sexta pessoa mais perigosa do planeta quero lutar contra você num treino,por favor. Gwen: Você é louco? Jason: Kevin eu devo treinar com o sei? afinal eu poss até morrer Kevin:claro,pode ir ! Gwen: Vou assistir,talvez Jason precisse de um feitiço de cura Jason: Alguem mais vem assistir? Kevin:eu os 4 vão até a sala de treino Jason: Vamos sem usar poderes? Seis: Sim (Ele joga uma de suas espadas para Jason) Jason avançou tentando acertar seis,mas ele defendeu os ataques com sua espada,O jovem deu uma cabeçada deixando o Seis tonto e em seguida jogou a espada de seu oponente para longe. Gwen: Uau. Usando a espada Jason tentou acertar diversos golpes,mas o Agente Seis desviou de todos e conseguiu acertar um garoto com um chute,que o fez largar sua espada e quase cair. Jason: Você é bom. Em seguida o garoto tentou acertar diversos socos rápidos,que foram defendidos por seu oponente que tentou acertar Jason com vários golpes,que foram defendidos com velocidade. Seis tentou acertar um soco,porem Jason o segurou,em seguida seu oponente pegou uma espada que estava no chão e lançou na direção do jovem,que teve que se abaixar para desviar,nessa hora seis ia acertar um chute,mas ele parou quando ouviu cavaleiro branco o chamou. Seis,Junto de Jason e Gwen e Kevin (que estavam assistindo a luta) seguiu cavaleiro branco Cavaleiro Branco: Nos não achamos alpha. Ben:talvez eu tenha algum alien que possa achalo Ben pressiona o Omnitrix e aperta e vira o Massa Cinzenta Massa Cinzenta:hum ele e um monstro nanite gigante Massa Cinzenta:Rex tem alguma ideia de onde ele esta? Jason: Eu acabei de analisar o portal dimensional e na verdade Ben,achei o rastro de apha Jason: Sorry, tudo indica que ele mudou,e então perde o rastro dele,ele é impossivel de rastrar,temos que nos dividir e procurar Massa Cinzenta:ok Acaba o tempo do Omnitrix e Massa cinzenta vira Ben Jason: Vou ficar na base,tentar ver se consigo outra forma de acha - lo Ben:ok,Gwen,Kevin,Bobo Haha vão procurar pelo norte,enquanto vocês procurão vamos ver se achamos algum jeito de achalo rapidamente. o grupo de Kevin procura pelo norte e o de Ben pelo leste,enquanto isso rex e ben conversam Kevin decide pergunta a Gwen o que ela acha de Jason no meio da busca. Kevin:é Gwen o que acha do Jason? Gwen: Preciso falar agora Kevin? no meio da missão? Kevin:so responda se quizer Gwen: Olha,eu sei que você quer matar o Jason,acontece que estou gostando dele,e acho que nos deviamos dá um fim em nosso relacionamento Kevin. Kevin:perai,por que? Gwen: Faz tempo que noto que você não tem tempo para mim e que não combinamos mais Kevin:Gwen é é... Kevin:Deixa para la Gwen: Fale Kevin:Não e nada,vamos nos concentrar na missão Evo gigante aparece. Gwen lança um bola de mana nele,mas ele absorve Bobo Haha:olha que bicho feio Bobo Haha pega suas armas e atira Kevin:hora de levar uma surra monstrengo Kevin absorve metal e ataca o evo Bobo Haha continua atirando evo começa a sentir efeito de repente varios evos cercam os três,enquanto isso na base dos encanadores ben e rex estam discutindo aonde alpha podia estar en:ele pode querer energia Rex:eh pode ser Rex:tem alguma ideia de onde ele pode estar Jason? Jason: tenho 3 minutos não a tempo (Jason se teletrasporta sozinho) Ben:Jason? Jason se teletrasporta para a frente de alpha Jason: Olá alpha Alpha:Humano estupido,o que quer Jason: Se sou tão estupido por que decobrir sua base (jason tenta controlar os nanites de alpha mas não tem nanites) Jason: Como? Alpha:uma criatura me deixou mais forte Alpha da um soco em Jason Jason desvia mas centernas de evos aparecem Alpha:eu fiz ums amiginhos,pode brincar com eles Humano Jason: ... Alpha:HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! Continua... Grandes Eventos *Alpha retorna e fica mais poderoso graças a ajuda de um coraçonoid. *A equipe de Rex vai para o mundo de Ben. *Massa Cinzenta faz sua extreia na serie. Extreia de Aliens no Omnitrix: *Massa Cinzenta Personagens #Rex #Seis #Cavaleiro Branco #Cesar #Bobo Haha #Ben #Kevin #Jason #Gwen #Jerry Aliens Usados: #Massa Cinzenta Vilões #Coraçonoid desconhecido #Alpha Categoria:Episódios